¿Por que?
by L-na012
Summary: Akane, se hace daño en una de las peleas contras sus contrincantes en el amor, entonces decide hacerle una visita al Doctor Tofú pero este no llega a verla porque durante el camino Akane tiene un problema con Ranma.


**Hola, soy Lna012, ya me conocerán de otras historias como: "Muñeca de porcelana" o "Un caballero en la ventana" (la cual está a medias y pronto actualizare) Bueno no hace falta decir que los personajes de este One-shot no me pertenecen y esto solo lo hago sin fines de lucro. Que Disfruten!**

_**¿Por qué…?**_

Todos estábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor de los Tendo, mi prometida, la "Dulcísima" Akane, y lo digo entre comillas porque no tienes nada semejante a eso, esta tarde ha vuelto a decidir luchar contra mis otras prometidas, obviamente estaba en desventaja, a lo que yo, la e cogido en brazos y me la he traído de vuelta al Dojo, pero ella sin comprender mi preocupación me ha mandado a volar por los cielos de Nerima, diciendo que no me entrometiese.

Bueno, total, ahora estamos, mi padre convertido en panda, creo que prefiere estar así a su forma original, tío Soun enfadado con migo por mi falta de responsabilidad en el tema de cuidar a Akane, ya que ella había venido con una pequeña lesión en el pie, Nabiki contando su dinero, Kasumi sonriente sirviendo la comida, Akane enfadada con migo, por motivos que no llego a comprender, y yo con unos cuantos moratones, y con mi mirada fija en plato de arroz con salsa de soja que tenía entre mis una de mis manos.

Estábamos todos en silencio, cuando oí que Akane soltó un suspiro.

-Kasumi, crees que la consulta del doctor Tofu estará abierta…? –dijo mirando a Kasumi

-Si Akane, falta una media hora para que cierre

-De acuerdo, ahora enseguida iré a que me vea el tobillo, que me duele bastante –dijo levantándose poco a poco con una mueca de dolor en su cara.

-Ranma ira contigo –dijo Soun secamente.

-Que haga lo que quiera… -dijo sin interés y mirándome de reojo, lo que me parecio muy irresistible de su parte.

-Ahora bajo, voy a cambiarme –dije retirándome también de la mesa, seguido a paso lento por Akane.

Estaba en el principio de la escaleras, cuando oí a Akane, quejarse en un pequeño gemido, pero que mis oídos si que llegaron a alcanzar, me volví y cuando estuve delante suya después de andar unos cuantos pasos, me agache en señal para que se subiera.

-No me digas que estas preocupado, por lo que me pueda pasar…? –dijo con aires de seguridad.

-Eres mi prometida, entonces es también mi problema –dije haciendo destacar los MI

No dijo nada, se quedó en silencio, y se subió a mi espalda, subimos las escaleras en silencio y continúe cargándola por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando llegamos, la baje lentamente para que no se hiciese más daño. Mentalmente me maldije por cortar ese contacto que había estado compartiendo con mi prometida.

-Ya estamos –dije lentamente girando mi cabeza por encima de mi hombro.

-Gracias Ranma

Se bajó lentamente y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, y desapareció tras de esta. Fui a mi cuarto a ponerme mi habitual camisa roja, ya que iba con la de tirantes blanca. Salí de mi cuarto, y me encamine a la entrada, estuve un rato esperando hasta que alguien me golpeo de manera amistosa la espalda, era Akane, que ya había bajado, llevaba puesto unos shorts vaqueros, como los que solía llevar Nabiki, y una camisa blanca.

En ese momento me dieron unas ganas tremendas de cogerla por la cintura y saborear sus carnosos labios aunque eso supusiera que no me volviese a hablar, pero me contuve, no queremos que eso pase verdad? –pensé.

-Vamos Ranma o llegaremos tarde

-Si claro –dije sin apartar mi mirada de su atractivo cuerpo

Seguimos caminando en silencio, cuando ella noto que yo aún le seguía mirando desde lo alto de la valla que daba al rio.

-Oye, y eso que miras tanto a la mas poco agraciada de tus prometidas…? –dijo sin detener su paso.

De pronto mi subconsciente actuó por mi baje de la valla de un salto y acorrale a Akane contra la pared, poniendo mis dos manos apoyadas en la pared rodeando su ser.

Pude notar el miedo en sus ojos y su respiración no lo ocultaba, ya que ahora respiraba de manera agitada, y por la boca entreabierta.

-Tienes miedo Akane…? –dije de forma sensual acercándome a su oído.

Silencio, solo silencio contesto a mi pregunta

-Por qué Akane?! –volví a decir pero ahora de manera más brusca-.

-Porque el que…? A que se supone que tengo que contestar…? –dijo girando la cabeza hacia un lateral y de forma tímida

-A mis dos preguntas

-La primera… no hace falta que te lo diga… como artista marcial que eres seguramente ya abras notado el miedo en mis ojos –dijo desafiándome esta vez sin ocultar su miedo, estaba claro que esa chica me conocía bien- y la segunda…

-La segunda es que porque me he tenido que enamorar de ti –dije sin timidez alguna sin aun darme cuenta de lo que decía.

Esa pregunta le vino por sorpresa, no se la esperaba, y mucho menos de alguien como yo

-El motivo de eso –trago- … yo no sé el motivo

-Bueno –dije dándome cuenta de lo que ocurría y sonrojándome- las dos últimas preguntas… -hubieron unos segundos de silencio incomodo- Y ese cambio de vestuario, has pasado de faldas sueltas y largas, a shorts ajustados…

-Ayer fui de tiendas con Nabiki y me obligo a comprarme esto, y para asegurarse de que no utilizara mi antigua ropa me la ha tirado, o se la ha vendido a Kuno, o tal vez la ha quemado… no se… quien sabe –se rio de forma tímida, lo que hizo que yo también lo hiciera.

-Dile a Nabiki, que me gustan sus tratos –mi sentido de artista marcial me avisó de un peligro inminente, vi la mano de mi prometida acercándose a gran velocidad a mi cara, con la intención de abofetearme, la agarre con delicadeza pero firmante, y le di un beso delicadamente en el dorso de la mano.

-Y esto…? –dije volviendo a apoyar mi mano en la pared pero esta vez como prisionera a la suya.

-Eso iba por este especie de interrogatorio-secuestro –dijo de forma infantil frunciendo el ceño.

-No te pongas así… ya te dije una vez que me gustas más cuando sonríes –acerque mis labios a su oreja haciendo que ella apoyase su cabeza en mi hombro- y respecto a mi última pregunta… ¿Por qué tengo tantas ganas de besarte, y probar el sabor de tu alma..?

-J… la pregunta no es esa, sino, ¿Por qué aun no lo as echo…? –dijo ahora ella susurrando a mi oído

Entonces los dos nos acercamos y nos fundimos en un cálido beso, con la mano que me quedaba libre sujete su cintura mientras ella sujetaba más mi cuello juntándome más a ella, mientras antes el agarre de mi mano contra la otra suya se convirtieron en caricias haciendo que acabaran entrelazadas, cuando este contacto acabo, susurro respirando entrecortadamente:

-No sé tú, pero se me han quitado las ganas de ir a la consulta del doctor

**Et Vualá! Se acabó este pequeño episodio que se me ocurrió durante un noche de insomnio y no me dejaba dormir, ni pensar en la continuación de mi otro fic**

**Me gustaría mucho que dejasen sus revieuws **

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


End file.
